ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Foreverlasting
Foreverlasting is the thirty-second episode of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Story Part I High, 8PM sharp: Auditorium lights dim and curtains rise on a high school play. A musical number ignites as a proud and portly man takes the stage. A trio relaxes center of the front row - a brown-haired guy in the center and a brown-toned twin to each side. Guy '(whispering to his left) So when’s- '''Girl '(to Guy’s left, whispering) Ben, shh. Ben hushes up, permitting the protagonist to go on about his traditions, mirrored by his singing townsfolk. They frolic then subside to their corners, letting pairs exchange brief banter center stage. The curtains zip shut again within minutes. '''Guy/Ben (half-standing up) Well, what a great- Ben’s friends yank him back into his seat. Girl '''(stressed, eyeing the parting curtains) What are you doing? She’s about to come on. '''Ben ‘Was just being funny. The girl to his left, Kai, leads with her eyes Ben’s attention to the stage. On it appears a woman, a slightly lighter girl with a more profound nose who stands taller but with otherwise similar features. Kai lets out a light clap as the woman sings. Girl/Kai (still whispering, cupping her mouth to project nevertheless) Let’s go, Kira! Girl #2 (at Ben’s right) It’s not whispering if you’re that loud, sis. Kai rolls her eyes as she turns to Ben. Though expecting similar applause from him, she isn’t mildly surprised by having to snag his phone to buy attention. He turns to her with an empty look. “We missed you,” reads the text on his phone. Kai swipes down to a photo with purple and gold blocked into a shield insignia, nailed onto silver armor. Kai Ben, what is that? To no answer, she looks back. The seat’s empty. The back exit slams shut, lending Kira wince on stage before she carries on. rolling down the streets of Bellwood: Combustiball, a flaming alien made of two thick tires. Combustiball So the Forever Knights are back in town. Omnitrix It would seem. And you are one block from the text’s origin. Combustiball Tell me about the place. Omnitrix A “mom-and-pop” candy shop, minus the mom. The owner’s wife was killed by a splattered Undertown native who surfaced. Combustiball What does “splattered”-? Omnitrix Arriving. Like someone pulled the handbrake, Combustiball screeches to a stop. His tires part, unveiling their axle and two molten rock legs. The Omnitrix points him to the upper floor of the shop, an apartment. To reach its window, he twists his dial to something more flexible: Cardstruct, who breaks into decks of cards and slips in through the second story window. The first story is styled like an old pirate’s vessel, with buoys and fake wood panels. A dim lantern borne of a pink flame keeps the shop alight until the ceiling lamps flutter on in single file. A knight rises from behind the store front counter, a purple and gold cape flowing behind what’s ostensibly the leader. Caped Knight (young man’s voice) Find them now. The flame keeper kills their magic lantern, revealing them as a similar knight with a notable purple tint to their suit of armor. The two both split up and scour the small shop for one thing. Caped Knight '(looking to the purple knight) How difficult could it be to find-? ''Beeps and zips are heard from the purple knight. The caped leader strolls over as the mystical purple knight melts their hand through the glass of a gumball machine to grab just one of the simple little candies. '''Caped Knight (grabbing a handful more) Aion, is this enough? The mystical knight Aion begins to levitate, crossing their legs and allowing the group of gumballs to swirl around their head. A myriad magical characters flash on the five-by-five panel of lights on the knight’s face. A blue flash knocks the mystic flat onto the floor. When they regain stature, the first sight is a man in thick round glasses and a safari suit. He removes his rounded hat and holds it against his chest while picking one of the fallen, rolling gumball off the floor. Safari-Suited Man (holding the candy) My, how I’ve missed these. They really stand the test of time. Caped Knight Let’s get this over with, Paradox. Safari-Suited Man/Paradox What’s “this?” I’ve personally been on a soul-searching voyage across time for what feels like a decade. I don’t quite recall where we left off. Caped Knight We spoke last week. You told me you’d stop me if I tried to tell Ben. Paradox It does ring familiar as something I’ve said or will say. You’re one of Sir George’s, correct? Caped Knight Oh, for the love of- He turns to his mystic. Caped Knight Aion, let’s go to Ben. The two turn around to see another Paradox, classic lab coat and goggles in tow. Lab Coat Paradox (to Safari Paradox) I’ll take this one, continue your search. You’ll enjoy it. The safari-suited Paradox tips his hat but shakes his head. Safari Paradox Allow me to jog my memory. Before the other can speak to Aion and their caped leader, a portal flies open adjacent the knights. Wherever it led, with a snap of one Paradox’s fingers, it changes. Lab Coat Paradox You wanted a dance? Let's. The two knights leap in. The Paradoxes follow after. The knight duo flips through frozen intervals throughout time with the time traveler pair hunting them down. Bellwood, late night: A large energy being in the shape of a snake - Sii - towers over Ben in the raging tiger form Rath. Sii You're going to get off me, Appoplexian, or you and your planet will be wiped from existence. Time snaps still and the duo zips in from one portal, Aion blasting at Safari Paradox as he teleports about them and through the next portal ahead. The other Paradox merely rushes after. desert planet, amid roving green skies: Gwendolyn, Chelsey, and Verdona enter their Anodite transformations and begin to use healing rays on a lifeless Julie. Charmcaster chimes in, while of course not in an Anodite form. As Paradox ensures Ben he need do nothing more, the four healing rays cease. Gwendolyn (Anodite voice booming) It's... not working. Ben '(almost breathlessly) What? ''Again time screeches to a halt as two portals open, one dropping the knight duo face-first onto the ground and another from which a safari hat flies right out and over Aion's face, blinding them. The hat's owner dizzies Aion by twirling them into a new third portal, before the next Paradox emerges and snaps his fingers. The caped knight then falls into a portal under him that the Paradoxes trail him into. Paradoxes and knights dance through every moment between Sii in Bellwood and Julie's demise, be it at the annual Magikfest being held on Earth, Ben meeting his counterpart in Gwen 20, Terse being trapped in a mystical mirror, or Gwen and Charmcaster perishing to Dawn. After their last stop, to days prior when the Omnitrix-wielding Dawn slipped away from Ben, the two groups slip back into the present, on the first floor of the mom-and-pop shop, where an exhausted knight duo collapse onto the ground. '''Safari Paradox Refreshing. I had forgotten almost everything. He rests his hand on his counterpart’s shoulder. Safari Paradox I’ll take it from here, thank you. The two shake on it before the lab-coated Paradox opens his pocket watch and dissipates once more. (Safari) Paradox You know, there are only two types of time travelers- Caped Knight Spare us. We’ve seen everything, including your talk with his cousin. Paradox Then complete the saying. Caped Knight No. Paradox Because you won’t admit you’re not the immortal. Caped Knight Not yet. Paradox breathes carefully, scornfully eyeing the sly knight before stepping up to him. Paradox What to do with you... Ah, yes, right! With the snap of a finger, the safari-hatted Paradox jumps upstairs with the knights exhaustedly landing next to him. Ben is in a new form, a hurricane contained in tensile glass. He cannot be contained - he holds up an elderly man to his wall while pointing out the flurry of medieval decorations. Glass Hurricane Alien (heavy Scottish accent) -All that, and you’ve never heard of the Forever Knights? Caped Knight (groggily) No, but we have. Ben’s transformation spins around, revealing his hands aren’t on the man, instead holding him up by a strong, localized gust carrying itself from a window to right here. Glass Hurricane Alien (black goggles squinting like eyes) Paradox, who’s the company? Paradox I should be asking you the same - I don’t recall this one. Glass Hurricane Alien This is Wavelength, you should know that. Paradox '''(pointing) I meant the gentleman in your custody. '''Wavelength/Glass Hurricane Alien I- uh- He releases the man, struggling to find a way to explain himself after seeing the Forever Knights before him. Wavelength I got a wee strange text and thought this guy was responsible. Caped Knight It was us. We framed the guy. The purple knight screams through a robotic overlay, more dits and dots being made, signalling morse code to their caped master. Paradox I knew there was some reason I had to bring these two up to you. This could have been it. Wavelength '(reverting to human) Ya’ are- '''Ben '(voice returning) -slipping, Professor. '''Paradox Do pardon my dust. We’ll be off. Caped Knight You’re not taking us anywhere. We’re here to see Ben. Paradox No, you are coming with- Caped Knight Paradox refuses to- Paradox '(converting time itself into a sword, drawn at the knight) Please resign from speaking. '''Ben '(rushing over to the knight’s aid) Paradox, what are you doing? '''Paradox You just held an innocent man hostage, Benjamin. Ben '''(wincing) That doesn’t make this better. '''Caped Knight Relax, I know the Time Walker. His weapon can’t harm any living thing. It’s not in his nature. Ben '(relieved) Then why’s he still holding it? ''Aion keeps sending out amalgams of sounds until Paradox slices the front of their helmet off, just over the lips. The display falls off, revealing a human’s royal violet lips. A man’s voice growls through. '''Paradox It’s been surprisingly blissful, so excuse me if there’s only so much of that “tech” I can take. Caped Knight Don’t act like you weren’t trying to get me to hide my heritage. Paradox Do you really want to tell him? He faces Ben. Paradox Do you really want to know? Caped Knight He’s trying to scare you. Ben It’s working. But I also know that if I listen to Paradox, things still don’t go my way. Paradox Benjamin- Ben (wincing again) It’s Ben. And I think I can handle this. Paradox bows his head, but looking up, stress beats down his face as he snaps and wanes. Ben bends over and stares the knights down, reading them, slowly being consumed by the towering insectoid centaur Dreadsense. Initially, he squints with his infinite set of eyes. Cracking his neck 180 degrees, he scratches his eight legs over to the shaking man. He warps his claws about the elder’s temples, closes his eyes, and within seconds, the man falls unconscious. Dreadsense looks over his shoulder to the knights. Caped Knight Skip the scare tactic. I have watched everything you’ve been through, Ben. He approaches him at a crawl, inching over so his legs make that infamous clicking an insect’s legs make with every step. He presses his face against the knight’s helmet, sliding it up off of him. He wears short blonde hair on one side, and neck-length brown hair to the other. Dreadsense Name? Caped Knight Second Crusade. Dreadsense '(hands on the knight’s temples, eyes closed, voice echoing) Your real name. '“Second Crusade”/Caped Knight Eli. Dreadsense Good. Now, Eli, tell me... What do you fear the most? Dreadsense’s body withers away to reveal a man, taller than Ben, with golden locks in a suit of glistening silver armor. He bears a sword unlike anything else, powerful and born on an alien world. He keeps his hands on Eli, looking at him, then releases him, shaking his head and walking away. Eli/Caped Knight (weakly) Please... come back... The figure fades, Dreadsense returning to right before Eli. Dreadsense '''(eyes agape) Your fear is that he won’t accept you? How do you even know him? '''Eli How do I know Sir George? He is my grandfather’s great-grandfather. And I am the rightful Forever King. OF PART Synopsis A new age of Forever Knights arrives in Bellwood. Major Events * The new Forever Knights, consisting of Eli and Aion, debut. * Wavelength appears for the first time. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Professor Paradox (Safari and Lab Coat) *Kai Kennedy *Kira Kennedy (minor) *Kara Kennedy (as Girl #2) Villains * Forever Knights ** Eli (first appearance) ** Aion (first appearance) Aliens Used * Combustiball * Cardstruct * Wavelength (first appearance) * Dreadsense Trivia *''Foreverlasting'' will be the first episode after an almost five-year hiatus. *Along with introducing a new script-like format to the series, this episode reprises the part-by-part release format of episodes prior to Madame Regle. *Kira's acting was first mentioned in Meet the Replacements. Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Episodes